Kakashi's Love
by AmeriKir
Summary: Harumi's love is declaired dead,but she knows better! Her insaine friend,the apprentence of pervy-sage, spys on the lovebirds when kakashi mysteriusly shows up! KAKASHI LEMON!


**This lemon is dedicated to Harumi Sohma the fox zodiac, who is my bff!! Enjoy the lemon my readers! oh and this was beta'd by Ammineechan! thanx ami!!**

_lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon_

It had been two years since she had last seen her one true love, Kakashi Hatake, or as she likes to call him 'Kakashi-kun'.

He had left on an A rank mission and was declared dead, so then why was he here? well there actually, standing in the middle of the field. He was limping, 'Kakashi-kun!' the young woman screamed. No matter how fast she tried to run she couldn't get to him. He collapsed, dead in the field. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" she yelled. She sat up, realizing it was just a dream.

She was in her room, well his old room. She never could get over what they told her on that dreadful day. People kept telling her he was dead, but she knew better. It was driving her nuts, the way the people just gave up looking for him.

"Might as well get moving..." she mumbled to herself as she sat up, stretching her long, tanned legs. She put on her blue fuzzy socks and stood up. Walking to the door of his old bedroom she grabbed his old robe. His house was still pretty clean, thanks to an overly energetic blonde friend. "Good morning Harumi!!" said Kiria. "Eat yo breakfast over herez!" she said in a mock southern ghetto voice, pointing to a spot at the large oak table. Harumi's eyes widened at the spread on the table.

On it was all her faves: Bacon, ramen, pocky, chocolate, and a large assortment of other delicious foods. "Dude, did you even sleep last night?" Harumi asked the bouncy blonde. "Nope, I got the caffeine patch! its my own invention! Each patch is equal to 4 cups of coffee! you can stay awake for days with no side affects!!" she said, pulling up her long sleeves to reveal that both arms are covered in little plastic patches with coffee symbols on it. "AHHHDFGHGSSGFGFFH" Kiria screamed ran**dumb**ly. "Whoops sorry..." Kiria said eyes beginning to cross in different directions. "Well enjoy t he food!" Kiria shouted jumping out of a window. "Okkkkaaayyyy... that was..." harumi said, but she was cut off by the living room door opening.

In walked "KAKASHI!!" Harumi yelled, tackle glomping the man to the floor. "ACK!" he said as he fell to the ground. "I thought u was dead!!" harumi said. "So did I!" he said smiling under his mask. "Da fu-" she started but was cut off by him pressing a finger to her lips. "Let's not talk about it now..." he said pulling off his mask to kiss her. He leaned in and kissed her roughly. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, savoring his perverted touch. (A.N: hahaha I feel like Jiraiya! :3) She felt herself leaving the ground as her perverted copy-nin of a boyfriend picked her up and carried her to his room. (A.N: AIEEE! I FEEL SO PERVERTED!! . heh heh heh...) He laid her down on the bed and kissed her harder and rougher than she thought was possible.

Her hands wandered down to his shirt, which she ripped off. She moved her long fingers over his skin tracing his left nipple. She could tell he was loosing all self restraint. He broke the kiss to look down at her with lust filled eyes. "I-I missed you so much..." he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Ka...Kashi, I missed you too..." she breathed as he kissed her neck. He removed her shirt and bra, leaving her exposed. He looked down at her extremely full breasts. (a.n: happy?) He began to move his face towards her large breasts, leaving a small trail of saliva from the hickey on her neck to her chest. She moaned as he engulfed her right nipple.

As he was making another mark onto her body, his perverted hands removed her pants and panties. He looked up from the new hickey one her breast and saw her lust filled eyes glint pervertedly. The next thing he knew was that he was handcuffed to the bed. She tore of his pants and smirked at the large bulge in his boxers. She pulled his boxers off of him, making him gasp as the cold air hit the sensitive organ. She straddled him kissing him as she slammed down onto his member. She moaned as she began to move up and down on him. He bucked his hips into hers, making himself go deeper inside of her. As they began a steady rhythm, he hit her g-spot. White spots flashed in front of her eyes as she moaned heavily. "Ha...Harumi..." he panted as she increased speed. She thrust down harder onto him, hitting her g-spot over and over.

She could tell he was close. Very close. She decreased the speed, and slowly moved up and down, torturing him. "Fa..Faster..." he panted. "Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..." she purred, smirking evilly."...faster..." he said. She could hear him perfectly, she was just evil. "Oh what was that?" she said, moving so slow it was almost painful. "Oh god Dammit, FASTER!!" he yelled angrily. "As you wish..." she said quickening the pace. She could feel a fire burning in her lower abdomen as she quickened the pace even more. Finally, she tightened around. As she tightened around him he exploded inside of her, releasing his seed. She removed herself from him and fell onto his well toned chest. They where both panting, and totally unaware of a certain perverted blonde girl smiling from the window b/c she had gotten it all on film. 'This will make me rich! :3' the blonde thought. She couldn't wait to show her jaraiya-danna...

**A.n: I'm not the best at writing lemons. But hey, at least a tried! Please review!**


End file.
